Devices of the above type are preferably used for avoiding so-called edge markings in tubular knitware that has been subjected to a wet finishing treatment. Such edge markings may occur when the treatment liquor is squeezed out of the goods.
German Patent Publication DE-OS 4,123,477 A1 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,023 (Strudel et al.) discloses a method for avoiding edge markings in tubular knitted fabrics and an apparatus for carrying out such a method. In the known apparatus the tubular fabric is passed through between a rotatable inner squeeze roller system that is adjustable in its diameter and an outer rotatable squeeze roller system. The structural features of the inner squeeze roller system correspond to that of a tubular fabric spreader as disclosed in German Patent Publication DE-PS 3,732,754 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,826 (Strudel) with the modification that at the free ends of the struts carrying the longitudinal guide elements, the elements have been replaced by one pair of squeeze rollers at each free support or strut end. Each pair of squeeze rollers of the inner system forms together with an individual squeeze roller of the outer system a so-called partial squeezer or squeezer device comprising primarily three cooperating squeeze rollers.
When squeezing the liquor out of the tubular fabric the roller of the outer system which is positively driven engages between the squeeze rollers of each pair of squeeze rollers of the inner system, whereby the treatment liquor is squeezed out of the tubular fabric to a large extent.
If, due to the diameter of the tubular fabric only a small spreading is required or even permissible, then the supports or struts of the inner system extend at a relatively flat or acute angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the central spreader carrier column. As a result, the forces effective on the supports or struts and on the bearings or pivots of the supports or struts are effective with a relatively large mechanical advantage. As a result, the elements of the spreader must be correspondingly heavy dimensioned, whereby the weight of the entire structure is increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,734 (Strudel et al.) discloses a circular spreader with a locking mechanism for keeping the spreader in a spread condition. A fabric guide head has pairs of rollers which cooperate with individual positioning rollers. The just described prior art leaves room for improvement, especially with regard to achieving a simultaneous spreading and liquor squeeze out.